Ils s'étaient dit rendezvous dans quinze ans
by Ch0chette
Summary: Les membres qui formaient autrefois les New Directions ont grandi, sont devenus des adultes, et ont chacun suivi leurs routes. Mais un jour, ils découvrent dans leurs boîtes aux lettres, une invitation à un bal d'anciens élèves, pouvant les rassembler à nouveau.


_Amis du jour, Bonjour  
_

_Un autre Os sur Glee, encore me diriez-vous, et oui, je n'écris pratiquement plus que sur ça maintenant x).  
_

_Je l'ai écris fin Juillet- Début Août pour un concours organisé sur le forum de Glee France. Maintenant que l'anonymat est levé je peux vous le poster ici.  
_

_Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai gagné la 5ème place sur 6 OS en compétition, ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais moi je l'aime cet OS et j'espère que vous aussi ^^.  
_

_Les personnages et lieux ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais j'ai organisé tout les mots toutes seules ! Des fautes vicieuses ont du échapper à mon attention, et je m'en excuse d'avance.  
_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

_- Alex je te conseille de gentiment poser cette bombe à eau sur la table si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Emi et lui confie que tu craques secrètement pour elle. _

Le dit Alex, le bras brandit dans les airs, un énorme ballon rouge rempli d'eau dans la main stoppa son mouvement, il regarda son jumeau à l'autre bout de la pièce qui lui adressa une grimace, compatissant au dilemme qui se présentait à lui.

Alex hésita encore un moment, il observa sa baby-sitter pour la soirée : Beth venait de soulever ses sourcils dans une expression de défi, il analysa son regard et décida qu'elle était en effet capable de détruire sa vie, alors tout doucement, il posa la bombe à eau sur la table sans quitter des yeux Beth, à quelques pas de lui. Une fois l'arme posé, Beth repris une expression aimable en lui souriant.

-_Allez, maintenant filez tous les deux. J'arrive avec un DVD._

Alex soupira de frustration mais il ne peut empêcher un bref sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage. En se dirigeant vers les escaliers, il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse qu'elle accepta dans un éclat de rire en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Mercedes, au pied des escaliers, embrassa le front des deux garçons en leur souhaitant bonne nuit, avant qu'ils ne se dépêchent de monter à l'étage. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène et c'était très difficilement empêcher de rire. En étant leur mère et donc celle qui les éduquait elle se devait de se montrer ferme, mais les expressions de leur visage et leur bêtises étaient parfois tellement drôles qu'elle avait du mal à rester de marbre.

Beth se rapprocha d'elle, elles échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire en même temps.

_- Ces gosses sont de vrais monstres,_ finit pas souffler Beth une fois le fou rire passé.

_- A qui le dis-tu_, lui répondit Mercedes en souriant, heureusement que tu as fini par les connaitre .

_- Tout le monde à une faille_, rajouta Beth avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber et on voyait les derniers rayons du soleil disparaitre derrière les grandes fenêtres de la salle à manger, Mercedes Jones Evans et Beth Corcoran Puckerman était les seules présentes dans l'immense rez-de- chaussée de la grande et chaleureuse maison des Jones-Evans.

Ce soir était un grand soir dans la famille, Mercedes était nerveuse à l'idée de cette soirée et préparait tout depuis un moment. Elle portait une jolie robe violette, en l'honneur de son premier bal de promo, son maquillage et sa coiffure était parfaitement soigné. Elle avait fait en sorte de paraître parfaite, et cela lui avait demandé du temps, elle se demandait encore comment son mari pouvait en mettre plus.

_- SAM ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! Quinn et Puck ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Et on ne met pas 3 heures pour mettre un costume chéri !_

_- Si Oncle Kurt t'entendait, il te tuerait certainement_, lui répondit Beth ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire les deux jeunes femmes.

_- Au fait ma belle, je suis vraiment désolé de gâcher ton samedi soir, mais personne ne semble maitriser mes monstres aussi bien que toi._

Beth regarda Mercedes et lui sourit chaleureusement.

_- ça je veux bien te croire,_ lui répondit-elle en éclatant de rire, _faut savoir les tenir mais j'ai chopé le truc. Et puis Derek comprend très bien, on se verra un autre soir, ce n'est pas très grave. _

_- Un jour, il faudra me parler très sérieusement de ce Derek_, la taquina Mercedes.

_- Tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu n'en parle pas à papa_, lui répondit-elle_, je préfère garder mon petit-ami en vie encore un petit moment. _

Elles échangèrent un sourire en pensant à ce que Noah Puckerman était capable de faire pour dissuader un garçon de s'approcher de sa fille. Mercedes posa une de ses mains sur la joue de la jeune fille et lui sourit encore plus. Beth n'avait pas eu une enfance rêvée : Quinn et Puck étaient devenus parents alors qu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents, et la perspective de s'occuper d'un bébé à cette époque avait été inenvisageable pour eux, alors il l'avait fait adopter par Shelby Corcoran.

Beth avait vécu quelques années de bonheur auprès de sa mère adoptive, mais alors qu'elle avait 8 ans, Shelby perdit la vie dans un accident de la route. C'était un soir d'hiver, la route était verglacée et un chauffeur avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, Shelby dans sa voiture n'avait pas vu l'énorme camion arrivé droit sur elle. Le camion percuta 2 autres voitures et cet accident provoqua 6 morts qui furent relatés par plusieurs quotidiens nationaux.

A partir de ce moment-là, Beth fut balloté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, Shelby n'avait pas d'autre famille qu'elle, et en déposant son bébé à l'adoption, Quinn n'avait plus aucun droit sur elle dorénavant. Seul restait Puck comme possible famille. Quand il apprit pour la mort de Shelby, plusieurs mois plus tard, il remua ciel et terre pour retrouver sa fille. Il s'était remis depuis avec Quinn et à l'annonce de cette tragique nouvelle Quinn avait longuement hésité à retrouver sa fille, le couple s'était éloigné, mais Quinn avait fini par prendre conscience de l'urgence de la situation et avait donc aidé son compagnon dans sa quête.

Ils bataillèrent contre l'administration, les assistances sociales et tout le système américain pour la récupérer. Mais cela pris du temps et ils ne purent la voir qu'au bout d'une longue année, ou Beth s'était refermée sur elle-même, détestant le monde entier, ne facilitant la vie de personne, pour leur faire gouter du pain qu'elle avait dû avaler pendant toute une année.

Puck avait réussi à obtenir la garde de sa fille, et partageait son titre de tuteur avec Quinn, mais les relations entre les trois restaient tendues, distantes. Jusqu'au jour ou Puck, ne supportant plus cette situation se mit à brusque Beth, l'obligeant à parler, lui précisant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi.

Beth lui avait alors répondu en larmes qu'il n'avait qu'à l'abandonner comme il l'avait fait une première fois, qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il se décide enfin à le faire. Quinn s'était mise à pleurer également devant le désespoir flagrant de sa fille. Puck lui ne décolérai pas et lui avait dit que jamais plus il ne la laissera aller nulle part, qu'elle devrait si faire, et s'habituer à l'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.

Le visage de Beth s'était adouci à ses mots, elle continuait de pleurer, mais la colère semblait avoir fondu. Puck se calma aussi un peu mais continuait de serrer des dents. Beth s'était alors approché doucement et lui avait demandé en murmurant s'il resterait vraiment pour toujours. Devant la fragilité et l'espoir de sa fille, Puck soupira en s'approchant d'elle : il la serra fort en lui disant que oui, dorénavant il serait toujours là pour elle.

Depuis ce jour, les tensions s'étaient calmées et l'amour avait grandi petit à petit, leur relation avait mis du temps à devenir forte et solide, mais ils y étaient parvenus et Beth était devenu une magnifique jeune fille de dix-sept ans, équilibrée et épanouie. Et Mercedes était remplie de fierté quand elle regardait cette jolie blonde sourire.

_- Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique Beth Corcoran Puckerman._

_- Pas la peine de me passer de la pommade pour que je continue le baby-sitting_, lui répondit-elle, _néanmoins ému par ses paroles. _

_- On appelle ça du chantage affectif_, répliqua Mercedes en éclatant de rire.

_- Celui que vous attendiez tous est enfin là._

Mercedes et Beth tournèrent alors leur regard vers les escaliers pour y voir Sam Evans les descendre d'une démarche assuré, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

_- Pire qu'une mariée,_ murmura Mercedes en souriant.

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Mercedes ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant sa beauté et sa prestance. Sam avait pris de la confiance et de la maturité avec les années, ce qui le rendait plus beau encore, si c'était possible.

_- J'ai voulu adopter la coupe Justin Bieber comme dans le temps mais mes cheveux ne sont plus assez long,_ commenta Sam en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme, une fois descendu les marches.

_- Pitié non, ne refait plus jamais une chose pareille,_ lui répondit Mercedes en lui souriant.

_- J'avais fait craquer plus d'une fille à cette époque, Quinn était tombé comme une mouche dans mes bras d'ailleurs,_ rétorqua Sam, jetant un regard à Beth.

Beth affichait un air dégouté devant cette révélation ce qui fit rire les deux ainés.

_- Pitié, je t'en supplie ne dit plus rien,_ murmura Beth, atterrée par cette nouvelle_, le fait que tu sois sorti avec Maman est déjà très dur à supporter, je ne veux pas de détails. _

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas le Samcedes a toujours été meilleur que le Fabrevans. Et carrément plus hot !_

_- Fabrevans…Ne me dis pas que vous aviez… non, je ne veux pas savoir. Je vais voir les garçons, c'est mieux._

Sam rigola tandis que Mercedes lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Avant que Beth ait atteint la première marche des escaliers, la sonnette d'entrée se mit à carillonner.

_- J'y vais,_ s'exclama Beth, _ça doit être Maman et Papa._

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tandis que Sam faisait tournoyer Mercedes.

_- Vous êtes resplendissante ce soir Madame Evans, on se croirait presque à un certain bal de promo dîtes moi, lui dit il le lui adressant un sourire charmeur. _

Mercedes lui sourit en retour en s'approchant de lui pour se blottir dans ces bras.

_- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Mr Jones._

Et elle effaça l'espace entre eux en embrassant tendrement son mari.

_- Non mais ça suffit oui ! Monter dans votre chambre au moins !_

Puck, qui avait passé son bras sur les épaules de sa fille, venait de passer le seuil de l'entrée et souriant d'un air goguenard suite à sa remarque. Mercedes s'écarta de Sam pour prendre Quinn dans ses bras.

_- Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée pour la robe,_ lui dit-elle alors avec un clin d'œil.

En effet, Quinn portait une magnifique robe bleu clair, de la même couleur que ces yeux, de la même couleur que celle qu'elle avait porté seize ans plus tôt.

_-Ouais mais cette fois le cavalier est vachement mieux foutu. _

Puck sourit encore plus et brandit sa main en l'air, Sam fit alors de même mais ne frappa tout de suite dans la sienne, ils abaissèrent en même temps leur bras et claquèrent leur main l'une contre l'autre une fois arrivé en bas.

_- Oh oui, le Fuinn c'est tellement out,_ compléta Sam.

_- Non mais c'était comme ça pour tout ?_ intervient Beth d'un air outré.

_- Si tu savais ma fille,_ lui répondit Quinn en rigolant.

_- Je vais monter avant d'entendre d'autres horreurs._

Les ainés rigolèrent pendant que Beth montait les premières marches des grands escaliers. Mais son père fit un dernier commentaire

_- Comme le Puckcedes par exemple ? Qui a existé aussi. Brièvement ? _

_- Argh non ! Je vis dans une famille de fou ! _

Puck se mit alors à rire en prenant sa femme par la taille.

_- Triste époque,_ murmura Sam ce qui fit rire Mercedes qui s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_- Bon on y va ?_ Demanda alors Quinn, _on n'est pas en avance !_

_- Oui tu as raison.,_ approuva Mercedes, elle s'approcha des escaliers et dit un peu plus fort vers l'étage_, On va y aller ! Bonne nuit_.

Ils virent Beth arriver devant les escaliers du haut et leur faire un signe de la main en souriant avant de repartir dans la chambre des jumeaux.

_- Let's go amigos !_ s'exclama Puck en passant ses bras sur les épaules de Mercedes et de Quinn.

Sam récupéra les clés de sa voiture dans un bol à l'entrée tandis que les trois autres étaient déjà sortis dehors. Ils entrèrent tous dans le pick-up de Sam et prirent la route pour le Lycée McKinley ou une soirée mémorable les attendait.

Santana passa comme une furie sans regarder tout autour d'elle, elle devinait aisément les têtes de poisson hors de l'eau qui la fixait, pas la peine donc de les regarder. Mais elle devait bien leur reconnaitre que de la voir sans sa tenue de danseuse et sortir à cette heure-ci du grand bâtiment devait être choquant puisque c'était une grande première.

Tout le monde à Julliard connaissait la grande Santana Lopez, même ceux qui n'était pas spécialisé dans la danse ou qui ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle ne s'était jamais produit sur scène mais avait déjà traumatisé de nombreux étudiants, les plus marqués, brillant désormais sur différentes scènes du monde entier. Santana était vénérée, admirée mais aussi haïe et imposait une peur générale. Et tout ça en même temps. Certains la comparaient même à la grande Doris Humphrey, l'un des grands noms de la danse à Julliard avant elle.

Et parfois c'était dur à supporter.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et elle mit du temps à le trouver dans son très grand sac, elle finit par mettre la main dessus mais en voyant le correspond, elle le replongea dans les profondeurs de son sac. C'était Bridget, essayant subtilement de se faire inviter, bavant de l'autre côté du téléphone, rêvant de son attention depuis qu'elle était passé au poste très demandé d'assistance de Mlle Lopez il y a quatre ans. Mais Santana ne le voulait pas, Bridget était blonde, grande, magnifique et très douée en danse. Et elle savait pertinemment que si elle l'avait choisie elle, ce n'était pas dû à son impressionnant C.V.

Elle soupira en accélérant le pas. Si elle quittait aussi tôt Julliard c'était pour se préparer à partir pour L'Ohio, Lima plus précisément. Elle avait reçu une invitation pour la grande soirée en l'honneur des anciens du Lycée McKinley, elle allait revoir tous les tarés qui avait fait de ces dernières années de lycée une promenade difficile à mener. Et bien que la perspective de voir l'équipe de football chauve et bedonnant ainsi que le reste des Cheerios, obèses et frustrées fût assez tentante, Santana devait être honnête envers elle-même : Elle y allait à reculons, et si elle avait vraiment décidé d'y aller c'était à cause de Brittany. Toute sa vie ne tournait qu'autour d'elle de toute manière.

En commençant par la danse. En quittant le Lincoln Center pour rejoindre son appartement à pied, Santana fit le triste bilan de sa vie : Alors oui, sa carrière professionnelle faisait des envieux, beaucoup même. Mais la danse n'étant pas son fort au début, c'était Brittany qui lui avait fait prendre pleinement conscience de son talent, elle pensait que la musique était son truc, mais personne n'avait voulu lui faire assez confiance pour produire ses chansons.

Elle s'était lancée dans la danse, pensant à Brittany constamment, dans chaque mouvement, dans chaque musique, dans chaque élève. Elle ressentait sa présence et son talent dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, et si au début cela représentait un certain réconfort au final c'était plutôt une pénitence. Elle avait vécu quelques années de bonheur à ces côtés, mais Brittany qui continuait de garder contact avec le Glee club, même une fois le lycée terminé, avait également gardé contact avec Artie. Brittany s'était remise avec lui deux ans après qu'elle ait quitté le Glee Club, et Santana la regrettait tellement. Elle n'avait pas voulu resté son amie, elle l'avait rejeté, elle ne voulait pas la voir dans les bras d'Artie ou de n'importe qui d'autre.

Santana soupira une nouvelle fois en tapant le code de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble ou elle résidait depuis quelques années. Aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec Brittany, quand elle voulait, pour ce qu'elle voulait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui reparler comme avant. Et cette soirée était un bon moyen de se rapprocher de son grand amour, de se reparler et peut-être redevenir amie à défaut d'être autre chose. En passant la porte de son appartement, Santana se promit à elle-même que cette soirée serait un nouveau commencement.

_- C'est pas mal, mais les dinosaures c'était mieux._

Artie sourit à la réplique de sa femme tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande salle de bal. Le thème était bien évidement le passé, les photos des différents clubs d'il y a quinze ans était affichés un peu partout, comme celle du Glee Club, des objets qui appartenaient à ce temps étaient aussi disposés un peu partout dans la salle. Artie fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à être si heureux de se retrouver ici.

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ Lui demanda Brittany.

_- Il y a Kurt et Blaine qui viennent dans notre direction, attendons un peu. _

Brittany regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son mari et fut un peu déçu de ne pas voir Kurt en kilt, comme pour leur premier bal. Mais il était très élégant, dans un magnifique costume gris clair, à la pointe de la mode, ce devait être un costume d'une très grande marque. De toute manière, quand on s'appelait Kurt Hummel, on n'achetait plus ses vêtements n'importe où, on se les faisait offrir afin d'en faire la publicité aux soirées de bienfaisance ou aux festivals de musique.

Blaine était très beau lui aussi, il portait un costume sombre sur une chemise bordeaux, rappelant la couleur de sa rose rouge, qu'il portait dans la poche de son costume. Briller quand on était le compagnon de Mr Hummel pouvait sembler difficile, mais Blaine était assez célèbre pour créer sa propre lumière sans profiter de celle de Kurt. Brittany sourit en pensant qu'il était bien loin le temps ou Kurt se faisait balancer dans une poubelle.

_- Vous êtes enfin là,_ s'exclama Kurt en embrassa Brittany_, tout le monde est en retard aujourd'hui ! Et croyez-moi, le retard ça me connait._

_- Oui, désolé on est un peu en retard, mais Artie conduit comme un pied ! _

_- Comme deux mains, en l'occurrence,_ répondit Artie en souriant_. Mes pieds sont trop fatigués pour conduire._

Brittany sourit encore plus et embrassa son mari. Artie était celui qui conduisait le plus dans leur famille et elle s'émerveillait à chaque fois devant l'aisance qu'il avait à utiliser l'accélérateur au volant, puisqu'elle avait, elle, beaucoup de mal à ne pas caler en plein milieu de la route quand elle essayait .

_- Et puis Madame, ce n'est pas moi qui ne voulait pas lâcher Barbie Raiponce hein._

_- Tu sais très bien que notre fille à ce don mystérieux avec ses yeux de te faire faire n'importe quoi,_ répondit Brittany.

_- Mouais,_ répondit Blaine_, je suis sûr que tu t'amusais plus qu'elle, _dit-il en rigolant.

_- Elle a des cheveux magiques !_ Affirma Brittany

Ils se mirent tous à rire en imaginant Brittany jouer à la Barbie, sa fille la regardant faire émerveillée. Elle avait six ans, et parfois, Brittany semblait avoir le même âge quand elle se mettait à jouer avec elle. C'était une magnifique petite princesse blonde, qui ne restait en place que si elle avait des poupées à la main. Alors Brittany se prêtait au jeu, et plutôt deux fois qu'une

_- Et vous ? Comment vont les enfants_, demanda Artie.

_- ça va,_ répondit Kurt, _mais Dylan est jaloux de Lily je pense,_ dit-il soucieux

_- Il voit qu'on accorde beaucoup d'attention à Lily et ça lui fait peur, comme-ci un jour il pourrait perdre ces papas._

Artie secoua la tête en signe de compréhension. Lily était une petite fille magnifique de deux ans. Blaine et Kurt avait réussi à obtenir son adoption il y a un an et elle nécessitait une vigilance constante puisqu'elle commençait ses premiers pas et qu'en à peine deux secondes on pouvait la perdre des yeux. Dylan, qui avait huit ans et faisait partie de la famille depuis sept, arrivait à se débrouiller seul pour de nombreuses choses. Mais il restait un petit garçon, et l'attention que ces papas accordaient à sa petite sœur semblait trop grande selon son point de vue. C'est pour ça que le soir il réclamait plus de deux histoires avant de se coucher. Pour les garder plus longtemps.

_- ça lui passera_, les rassura Brittany, _Marti a réagi pareil au début, et puis maintenant elle adore sa petite sœur. _

_- Oui tu as sans doute raison,_ répondit Blaine rassuré

_- Oh la vache !_ s'exclama alors Kurt avec un énorme sourire_, je reviens,_ finit-il par dire en serrant la main de Blaine.

Il s'approcha alors d'un couple peu commun, d'un couple dont il n'aurait jamais pu envisager l'existence, pourtant maintenant qu'ils les voyaient ça semblait plus qu'évident : la manière dont ils bougeaient de manière synchro, les petits gestes affectueux imperceptibles… En s'approchant encore il entendit leur conversation avant qu'ils ne le l'aperçoivent.

_- Non mais franchement ! On n'est plus des gamins pré pubère que je sache ! Il pourrait nous filez de l'alcool ! Surtout que j'aurais bien besoin d'une bonne dose là pour oublier toute cette déco vraiment gerbante. _

_- Je vois qu'on n'a pas changé, Smythe,_ intervint Kurt en souriant

_- Kurt !_ s'exclama alors son compagnon, qui n'était autre que Dave Karofsky.

_- Salut Dave ! Comment tu vas ? _

_- Ben ça irait mieux si cette tête de mule arrêtait de se plaindre constamment, dit_-il en pointant Sebastian du doigt qui fronçait le nez en inspectant son jus d'orange.

_- Toi non plus Lady Gay, toujours aussi belle,_ finit par lui répondre Sebastian

Kurt aurait pu le prendre mal, mais quelque chose dans le regard et dans le sourire complice que lui adressait Sébastian le fit plutôt rire.

_- Il s'est amélioré le Balourd niveau physique n'est pas,_ rajouta-t-il en passant une main dans le dos de Dave. _Une vraie bombe ! Et au lit… hum._

Dave rougit avant de planter un coude dans les côtés de Sebastian qui se fit pardonner en déposant un baiser dans son cou non sans rigoler.

_- Mais ce qui se passe sous la couette, reste sous la couette,_ rassura Sebastian en adressant un clin d'œil à Kurt_. Je ne te demande pas si tout va bien dans ta vie Hummel, les magazines regorgent de photos de ta personne. Et les magazines people ne manque pas t'étaler des photos compromettantes de toi et du Grand Blaine Anderson._

Kurt avait créé une multinationale, un empire même, son magazine faisait désormais pâlir de jalousie ceux à la tête de Vogue et d'Elle. Les plus grandes stars se battaient et suppliaient presque pour être en couverture de son magazine. Et tout le monde savait que parmi les grands qui avaient l'honneur de poser, de nombreuses célébrités étaient des amis proches de Kurt Hummel, comme Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry ou encore Sam Evans. Et Kurt, bien qu'il ne fût pas du genre à se vanter, il était assez fier de ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Et comme il l'avait prédit, les brutes qui l'avaient balancé dans une poubelle au lycée travaillaient pour ceux qui travaillaient pour lui. Et Kurt en ressentait une très grande satisfaction personnelle.

_- Et je gagne encore plus de millions grâce à ça,_ répondit Kurt en souriant d'un air sardonique.

_- Mais où est passé la petite princesse naïve et innocente_ ? Demanda Sebastian faussement choqué

_- Il a grandi,_ répondit simplement Kurt

_- Et est devenu un patron plus que respecté,_ compléta Dave en souriant_, tout roule pour toi, c'est cool. _

_- On s'en sort tous très bien apparemment, n'est-ce pas Mr The Block ? Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas fait encore une de mes couvertures,_ s'étonna Kurt, _avec Mr Broadway en compagnon de vie, j'en serais rapidement à des millions d'exemplaire écoulés !_ termina Kurt en désignant Sebastian du menton.

Dave sourit encore plus devant le surnom que tout le monde lui donnait. Alors certes, il n'était pas devenu agent sportif comme il l'avait imaginé, Kurt et lui, il y a quinze ans dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais il était devenu le joueur vedette de football américain d'une très grosse équipe, et les journaux avait fini par le surnommé The Block, car il parvenait à faire barrage devant n'importe quel joueur, avec une force tellement impressionnante, qu'on avait l'impression qu'il se transformait alors en mur.

Et depuis dix ans maintenant il était demandé sur les plateaux télé, pour des interviews ou des séances photo. Et on finissait toujours par lui demandait si son histoire d'amour avec le célèbre acteur de Broadway était toujours d'actualité. Il esquivait souvent la question, mais un sourire apparaissait sur son visage à chaque fois et répondait à sa place. Ce qui avait changé également dans sa vision du futur qu'il avait eu il y a une quinzaine d'année c'était qu'il avait une petite fille, au lieu d'un petit garçon. Et Sebastian la transformait petit à petit en vrai petite diva.

_- Ce serait avec un très grand plaisir,_ répondit Sebastian. _Plus de temps pour les photos c'est moins de temps à se faire rentrer dedans sur un stade. Et beaucoup moins de temps dans les vestiaires, nu, au milieu d'autres gars. Pas tous si hétérosexuel que ça._

_- Oui mais celui qui s'occupera de maquiller Dave est le mec le plus sexuellement déjanté que je connaisse. Et les sportifs c'est son truc,_ dit Kurt dans le seul et unique but de le chercher. _Je vous réserve le mois d'avril !_ Dit-il en s'éloignant du couple.

_- Rêve toujours Hummel,_ entendit-il derrière son dos ce qui eut pour effet de le faire encore plus rire.

Il allait peut-être appeler Chandler aussi, pour l'occasion. Il allait baver d'envie devant Dave Karofsky en lui enfilant son pantalon, et mettre en rogne Sebastian, qui se ferait habillé lui par une femme tiens. Kurt avait vraiment une vie d'enfer.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?_ Murmura Brittany assise sur les genoux d'Artie.

Tous les anciens membres des New Directions s'étaient réunis dans leur ancien Glee club. Ils s'étaient retrouvé tous dans la salle de bal, échangeant leur derniers potins, les évènements récents de leur vie avant de décider de se remémorer les bons moments en se réunissant ici. Mais certaines personnes manquaient à l'appel.

_- Sans Santana et Rachel, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est sûr,_ approuva Sugar en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Sam.

_- Rachel a du mal à quitter son studio quand elle y ait,_ répondit Finn en s'accoudant au piano à côté de Kurt. _Mais elle sera bientôt là._

_- Vous croyez que Santana viendra ?_ Demanda Mercedes_. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces dernières années,_ murmura-t-elle, coupable

_- Elle viendra, _lui répondit Mike en lui passant une main rassurante dans le dos, _elle ne voudrait manquer ça pour rien au monde. _

Artie regarda Brittany, elle semblait rongé par le remord et la culpabilité aussi. Ça faisait des années que sa femme pensait tous les jours à sa meilleure amie, à cette femme qui avait fait partie de sa vie amoureuse aussi, elle se déplaçait alors d'un air malheureux, avant qu'un de leur enfant ne la détourne de cette tristesse et qu'elle se remette à sourire.

_- Elle viendra,_ affirma Artie à Brittany, _je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi._

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Soudain quelqu'un débarqua, le souffle court dans la salle. Quand la petite brune se redressa, elle sourit et prit la pose

_- Votre star Berry est enfin arrivée,_ leur dit-elle avant de lever une main et de baisser l'autre pour agiter ses doigts comme lors de leur toute première chorégraphie de groupe.

Tout le monde se leva un par un pour l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire bonjour.

_- Cette salle m'avait manqué,_ finit par dire Rachel en souriant tandis que Finn la prenait dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- Il ne faut le dire à personne, _intervint alors Will Shuester en se levant_, mais vous avez été mes plus beaux talents. _Répondit-il en souriant et en prenant Rachel dans ses bras à son tour.

Tandis qu'il la relâchait, Santana apparue sur le pas de la porte, hésitante. Puis Brittany se leva rapidement et se précipita sur elle, passant ses bras autour de son cou, la serrant très fort. Santana se détendit complétement et lui rendit son étreinte, elle plongea son nez dans son cou et profita de l'instant.

_- Tu m'as tellement manqué,_ lui murmura Brittany avant de s'écarter et de lui adresser un sourire éblouissant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Santana ne voyait plus cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux, celle qu'elle avait quand elles sortaient encore ensemble, celle qui lui disait qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle. Et elle n'allait pas se mentir, elle était déçue, elle qui était toujours amoureuse. Mais Brittany était sa meilleure amie, même après quinze ans de silence, ses yeux le lui criaient, ses yeux lui procuraient toute la tendresse et l'amour qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut. Et elle sourit alors en séchant ses joues de sa main.

_- Toi aussi Britt. Enormément._

_- Allez, on s'écarte ! _s'exclama Mercedes_, moi aussi je veux prendre cette mauvaise fille dans mes bras !_

Santana rigola en prenant tour à tour chaque membre présent dans ses bras.

_- Je suis désolée,_ finit-elle par leur dire, _j'aurais dû être plus présente, mais maintenant je suis là,_ leur dit-elle en passant un bras sur les épaules de Rachel et un autre sur la taille de Brittany

_- Génial ! Nous sommes enfin tous réuni,_ s'exclama Kurt en applaudissant. Il échangea un regard complice avec Blaine qui acquiesça de la tête.

_- Rassemblez- vous ! On a une petite surprise !_ enchaina Blaine en brandissant un sac cartonné comme on en donnait dans les supermarchés.

_- On va enfin savoir ce qui se trouve dans ce mystérieux sac,_ répondit Quinn en s'approchant

Ils formèrent alors tous un grand cercle au milieu de la salle qui les avait vu reprendre Journey, Lady Gaga ou encore Katy Perry.

_- Pendant la dernière année qu'on a passée ensemble,_ commença Blaine en mettant une main dans le sac, _Puck nous a fait un discours des plus émouvants dans les vestiaires des garçons. _

Il adressa un sourire goguenard à Puck qui leva les yeux aux ciels.

_- Et ils nous a tous offert des verres à shots, volés, d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai aussi pour vous, mais les miens sont acheté,_ finit-il en explosant de rire.

Kurt et lui se mirent alors à distribuer les verres. Ils les avaient personnalisés et donc chaque verre avait une signification particulière : les garçons avaient exactement les mêmes qu'à l'époque, Blaine avait voulu préserver ceux trouver par Puck. Mais celui de Rachel avait une étoile, celui de Mercedes avait le mot diva écrit tout autour, celui de Sam, un gobelet rouge était dessiné, celui de Santana avait trois FFF et ainsi de suite….

_- Je veux que ces verres représentent notre amitié,_ affirma Blaine, _que quoiqu'il arrive, on se rappelle des bons moments qu'on a passé ici et des liens qui nous unis. _

_- Afin que, ou que vous soyez, quoi que vous faites, il suffira d'un regard sur le verre pour vous rappeler de chacun de nous._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un verre pour me rappeler toute ma vie de mes amis,_ rétorqua Tina, _même si les larmes dans ses yeux montraient son émotion._

_- Câlin collectif !_ s'écria Sam en se rapprochant du centre du cercle en serrant Quinn d'un côté et Finn de l'autre

Tout le monde se rapprocha aussi en se serrant les uns aux autres, explosant de rire tellement ils étouffaient. Même Sue se rapprocha en souriant et en prenant Will par les épaules.

Ils étaient enfin tous réunis, comme avant. Ils avaient suivis des routes différentes mais ils trouvaient toujours une intersection ou se retrouver.

Et la prochaine fois, il n'attendrait pas quinze ans.


End file.
